


What did you do this time?

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Stiles cleans when he's stressed, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Derek blinks when he reads the text, not sure how to reply to it.
He just replies with a question mark and gets a “srry, wrong number” from Stiles in reply. He just sighs and decides to let it go.
At least, he tries to, because if Stiles made a straight guy question his sexuality, does that mean he isn’t actually straight? Like Derek assumed? Of course, assuming someone’s preferences is always a dangerous thing to do.
He shakes off the thought and tries to focus on his work again.
(219): Accidentally made a straight guy question his sexuality again. I really gotta watch myself.





	

**What did you do this time?**

_(219): Accidentally made a straight guy question his sexuality again. I really gotta watch myself._

Derek blinks when he reads the text, not sure how to reply to it.

He just replies with a question mark and gets a “ _srry, wrong number”_ from Stiles in reply. He just sighs and decides to let it go.

At least, he tries to, because if Stiles made a straight guy question his sexuality, does that mean he isn’t actually straight? Like Derek assumed? Of course, assuming someone’s preferences is always a dangerous thing to do.

He shakes off the thought and tries to focus on his work again.

[…]

When Scott arrives at Stiles’ for gaming night he finds him half way to freaking out. He knows this because Stiles is furiously cleaning his kitchen.

“What did you do this time?” Scott asks, slowly pulling the sponge from his friend’s hands.

“I texted Derek” he says, “Something I was going to text to you.”

“Oh” Scott frowns, “What was it?”

Stiles pulls out his phone, opening the message and handing his phone to Scott to look at it.

“Dude” he shakes his head, “This has you freaking out?”

Stiles nods, snagging the sponge from Scott’s hands to continue scrubbing the stove.

“Who is this about anyways?” Scott asks, taking in Stiles’ annoyed expression, “Oh, it’s about Derek?”

“No. Just some guy standing by the hotdog cart. But it’s not about that, Scott” he sighs, dropping the sponge into the sink, “I never even told Derek I was gay. And I wasn’t planning on it either. I was going to handle this idiotic crush by flirting with strangers at Jungle.”

“So – very badly?” Scott comments dryly.

“I handle everything very badly Scott” he replies, “Are you still surprised?”

“Shockingly, yes” Scott sighs, “I honestly believed you would learn from last time.”

“If you mean Jordan, the only think I learnt from that is not to date my dad’s deputies” he smirks, “And Jordan was a lot of fun while it lasted.”

“Yeah, I remember” Scott says, shuddering at the memory.

“Hey! You chose not to wear those earplugs I got you” Stiles says, pointing a reprimanding finger at his best friend.

[…]

“Hey Stiles” Derek says, running up to his friend when he passes by, “What’s up?”

“Not much?” he says, “How about you?”

“I finally finished my latest editing project” he says, “Any plans tonight?”

“Not specifically” he shrugs, “Was just going to head to Jungle to celebrate it’s Friday.”

“I didn’t know you went to Jungle” Derek says with a frown, “I’ve never seen you there.”

“You’ve been to Jungle?” Stiles asks slowly, “But it’s a gay club?”

“I’m aware” Derek says, “You know I’m bi, right?”

“Uhm – no?” Stiles stops walking, turning towards Derek, “How was I supposed to know? You only ever talked about your ex Julia.”

“Oh” Derek shrugs, “I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t” Stiles says slowly, “Do you… do you want to join us at Jungle tonight?”

“Who else is going?” Derek asks with a smile.

“I think Danny and Ethan said they’d tag along” Stiles says, “otherwise I’m going alone.”

“Nah, I’ll join you” he smiles back at Stiles and his heart makes a little jump.

“Cool” he replies, trying to sound calm, “Meet up there at nine?”

“Sure” he nods, “I got to get going. I’ll see you there, Stiles.”

“See you there, Derek.”

[…]

Scott frowns as he enters the kitchen the following morning. Stiles is doing the dishes this time, not even took the effort to get dressed. Just doing the dishes in his boxers.

“What is it this time?” Scott asks.

“Derek’s in my bed” he says, “And this place is a mess. He can’t see the kitchen like this. He’ll never want to sleep with me again.”

“Well…” Scott sighs, “You have fun with that. I’m going back to bed.”

“You’re not going to help me?”

“Nope” he says, turning towards his room and seeing Derek standing there, leaning against the doorframe of Stiles’ bedroom and gazing at Stiles with a loving expression in his eyes.

Yeah, he’s pretty sure Derek won’t ditch him for a messy kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
